


Karat Besi

by Efavivace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: Rasa karat besi masih tercecap setelah mulutmu berdarah, sekalipun darahnya sendiri sudah hilang. / Angst songfic of FMAB & "Aftershock" / Untuk event refreshfestival





	Karat Besi

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (c) Hiromu Arakawa, lagu Aftershock oleh Cash Cash feat Jacquie Lee. Fiksi ini ditulis untuk kepuasan penulis dan pembaca semata, bukan demi keuntungan material.

 

Bukan perih kulit yang teriris itu yang paling menghantui. Bukan pula hilangnya lengan yang sebelah itu, yang bisa digantikan dengan _automail_.

Sungguh, ini memang merupakan rezeki ironi bagi pengrajin logam unik itu. Logam multifungsi, ringan, tak berkarat besi. Sungguh rezeki dalam elegi, maka disebutnya ironi.

Adalah Pinako Rockbell, salah satu manusia Amestris yang dikaruniai ironi.

Masih jelas dalam benaknya ledakan-ledakan yang menghantam halaman rumahnya di Resembool, seruan dan jeritan orang-orang Ishval yang bercampur dengan lantunan mantra para pemuja ekuivalensi.

Pinako bukannya membenci para ahli alkimia itu. Dia juga tidak membenci Ishvalan yang mengebom Resembool sebagai bentuk perlawanan terhadap serangan yang berat sebelah itu.

Hanya sayang, nyawa yang raib tak mampu lagi diraih bahkan dengan ilmu gaib.

“Urey, Sara... tak ada yang menyalahkan kalian terlahir dan mati sebagai Amestrian. Pergilah dengan damai.”

Dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangan renta Pinako si pengrajin _automail_ mengalami tremor di malam hari. Bukan penyakit Parkinson penyebabnya.

_Apa kau bisa merasakannya?_

.

.

.

_Nothing can stop the ground from breaking; can't stop the world, can't stop it. Nothing can stop my hands from shaking, even when you're gone..._

.

.

.

Bukan terlahir sebagai ras yang berbeda itu yang paling menyakitkan. Bukan pula eksistensi ilmu alkimia yang mahal itu, yang katanya hanya boleh dipelajari oleh penduduk asli Amestris.

Memangnya salah apa Ishvalan kalau mereka tercipta dengan kulit berwarna? Memangnya kenapa kalau Ishvalan mempelajari alkimia?

Sekalipun akhirnya antek-antek diktator keji itu telah berlalu, bumi tempat para Ishvalan berpijak tak bisa berhenti meretak. Tangan mereka tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Sekalipun jutaan mil jauhnya tempat pembantaian itu dari Xerxes, pemukiman para pengungsi Ishvalan di seberang gurun pasir, mereka tetap merasakannya di dalam nadi mereka. Berlari menuju gurun pasir yang mengundang maut atau menantang malaikat kematian itu sendiri menuju pusat pemerintahan Amestris? Keduanya sama saja, teror itu menghantui.

“Sialan, Amestrian!”

Hanya segelintir Ishvalan yang mampu mengatasi kelaparan dan dehidrasi sebelum sampai ke Xerxes atau berlindung di balik pipa-pipa besi berkarat di bawah tanah Amestris, dan sisa hidup mereka dipenuhi perasaan itu.

Dunia mereka, sama seperti hati mereka, telah terbelah menjadi dua.

_Apa kau bisa merasakannya?_

.

.

.

_Million miles away, but I still feel it, can you feel it? Even when you're gone..._

.

.

.

Bukan perang yang dimenangkan secara sepihak yang paling miris di hati. Bukan pula seruan kemenangan yang diperoleh dari dominasi. Dalam peperangan memang ada yang menang dan ada yang kalah; apakah itu komedi berbumbu tragedi? Tak ada yang mengerti mengapa orang-orang tertentu harus mati.

Hanya saja badai itu tak dapat berlalu hanya dengan kembalinya kejayaan salah satu pihak yang berjibaku. Ada hal-hal yang tak dapat kembali di dunia ini, sesuai prinsip ekuivalensi yang mereka tekuni.

Sekalipun sebagian besar Ishvalan telah tiada di awal pembantaian itu, mereka tidak berhenti. Yang terburuk sudah berlalu, namun tidak ada yang berhenti. Meski beberapa tahu hal itu salah, mereka semua tidak berhenti. Tidak ada yang berhenti, karena mereka semua membutuhkannya.

Lebih tepatnya, atasan mereka membutuhkannya.

Amestrian yang dikaruniai kekuatan Tuhan, yang lama-lama jadi kepingin menyamai Tuhan.

“Mustang... aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku mundur dari garis depan.”

“Riza... sampai kapan kita harus menanggung semua ini?”

“Kolonel, bukan hanya Anda yang merasa bersalah.”

Sesungguhnya, merekalah yang paling dapat merasakannya. Mereka, para _state alchemists_ , pengabdi negara Amestris yang diubah jadi senjata pembunuh dalam tragedi di Ishval.

Seperti rasa karat besi yang tercecap setelah mulutmu berdarah sekalipun darahnya sudah hilang; pembantaian Ishvalan juga menyisakan syok.

_-even when you're gone, there's the aftershock-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah entri ketiga saya dalam event Refresh Festival. Selama ini belum pernah saya nulis untuk sebuah event sampai sebanyak ini (!) Terima kasih pada Belinda Arimbi selaku penyelenggara event, Anda telah berhasil mendorong saya (dan banyak author!) untuk memperkaya entri di AO3 :3  
> Sebagai tambahan, movie video (MV) dari lagu ini mengisahkan survivor Yahudi yang pernah mengalami pengejaran oleh Nazi di bawah kediktatoran Hitler. Bagaimanapun, latar cerita FMAB mirip dengan zaman Hitler :(  
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
